Did I make the right decision?
by DorkableBear
Summary: How Steve Rogers met a certain mafia boss. (New version of an old fic from 2015)
1. Chapter 1

Trouble seemed to find Steve somehow. Steve was walking back from the local food store, asking himself for what seemed like the millionth time why he didn't just do his shopping online. It would be so much easier for him since he would never have to leave the house since he has no friend and if ill 360 days out of the year, also only idiots walk around the streets of Brooklyn with any confidence.

Walking back from the shop, Steve heard shouting coming from the alleyway next to the shop. Like any sane person, Steve decided to ignore it and carry on walking home. Then his stupid conscience told him to go down to see what the hell all the shouting was about and to see if anyone was in trouble. Like an idiot, Steve followed his conscience. What sane person would walk down an alleyway at 5pm in one of the roughest areas of Brooklyn? Steve had always had a death wish even from when he was a child, he would always get into fights or someone illness would come along and try and kill him, somehow, he was still alive which was a miracle. Why not test this miracle of life by walking down a dark alleyway probably going to get stabbed, at least it'd leave a cool looking scar.

The shouting had stopped when Steve started walking down the alleyway but that didn't make him any less nervous. He carried on walking just to make sure that no one needed his help, he really did have a death wish though. Turning left in the alleyway started leading him to an exit closer to his apartment so taking the alleyways wasn't all bad.

Steve was thinking about what he was going to make for tea when he heard a groan coming from his left, which was another passage way. Lucky whoever is groaning was to the left since if it had been from the right Steve probably wouldn't have heard him. Since Steve is deaf in his right ear and had broken his hearing aid a few weeks back in a fight, he didn't have the money to buy a new one. There was another groan so Steve looked to his left to see a man sitting on the floor, back to the alleyway floor and holding his stomach.

Walking up to the man he didn't seem to notice so Steve crouched down and said.

"Hi, are you okay?" Which was a stupid question since the guy didn't look like he was in a good way. The guy's head lifted, a pair of grey eyes looked into Steve's own blues eyes and glared. Steve stood up to put some distance between him and the stranger and started thinking maybe he should just call the ambulance and run but he couldn't leave an injured man all on his own. As the man carried on glaring at Steve, Steve got a good look at him. His hair was shoulder length, wavy and dark brown and it kept falling in front of his eyes giving the guy an intimidating look. Steve pushed down his fear and asked again.

"Are you okay?" With this question, it seemed like the man's glare got even more intimidating which Steve was sure couldn't happen but he did answer in a rough Brooklyn/Russian accent.

"Do I look okay to you?" Starting to feel frustrated Steve rubbed the back of his head to keep from telling the guy to shove it and walking home, he was only trying to help the guy. Steve was debating whether to leave the guy on the ground but he then saw blood leaking through the fingers of the hand which was pressed against his stomach. Panicking Steve said.

"We need to get you to a hospital you're bleeding!" The man just carried on glaring at Steve and said.

"I don't do hospitals." Making a small sound in the back of his throat Steve thought was else could he do to help this guy since he couldn't leave him to bleed out on the floor. Steve decided that he would being the guy back to his apartment and stitch him up since Steve had enough medical supplies to open his own small hospital. Steve asked the guy if he could stand up but it didn't seem like he was listening to Steve so Steve grabbed the man's arm which was putting pressure on the wound and tried to pull him up which didn't work. Steve was 90 pounds soaking wet he had no chance of being able to pull this man up but it did get the guys attention again and he asked.

"What are you trying to do?" Steve blushed due to embarrassment and replied.

"I can't leave you out to bleed to death on the streets so I'm going to bring you back to my apartment so I can stich you up myself since you say the hospital is not an option." The guy chuckled and asked.

"Do you do this for everyone you meet on the streets?" Dropping the guys arm, Steve huffed and said.

"If you don't want my help I'll just leave you to bleed here, I don't care" The man started to slowly push himself up using the alley wall to keep him balanced, once he was standing up but still leaning against the wall he said.

"No, I'm up now. Lead the way." Grabbing the man's good arm again Steve started to pull him towards Steve's apartment.

It took a couple of minutes and a lot of concerned stares from the public to get to Steve's apartment. The man was swaying on his feet and Steve knew it wasn't long before the guy was going to collapse so Steve started to hurry even if it did put more of a strain on his lungs. When Steve finally got to his apartment which was on the third floor he leant the guy against the wall and opened his door, putting his shopping to the side. Steve then grabbed the guys arm again and pulled him into the apartment trying to be as gentle as possible. Once Steve put the guy in front of his beat-up sofa he said.

"You sit down and get comfy whilst I get the supplies I'm going to need to stitch that wound up but don't fall asleep but you are losing blood." Steve then shut his front door and locked it then he walked into his bathroom and collected the essentials he would need to stitch the guy up. Steve also grabbed one of his winter blankets from his bed to put over the man since the man was probably cold and in shock.

After getting everything Steve came back to the man whose eyes where blinking slowly and was just about to drift asleep. First Steve asked the guy if he would be able to take off his coat and t-shirt to which the guy replied.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Blushing Steve denied it and said.

"I can't get to your wound if your shirt and coat are still on, I would never take advantage of anyone!" The guy chuckled and took both garments off and threw them on the floor, so he wouldn't get cold Steve then put the blanket over his shoulders and hoped that no blood got onto it since Steve had to use the blanket himself. Steve then passed the guy a bottle of water and two painkillers. The man eyes the pills suspiciously, Steve said.

"They are only painkillers, I don't want to drug you or anything, but if you don't want to take them I won't force you it will just make this journey easier for you." The guy that the pills where only painkillers and the man popped both pills into his mouth and drank half a bottle of water to wash them down. After Steve made sure that the guy was comfy he moved the guys hand from the wound to see a deep stab wound which was next to his right hip bone. Steve wasn't the biggest fan of blood and he was hoping that it would have only been a small gash which he could fix with butterfly stitches but the man needed proper stiches for this one. Steve asked.

"Would you be able to lay down for me? It'll make it a lot easier for me." The man nodded and slowly laid on the sofa, grunting when the stab wound was pulled causing more blood to rush from the wound, quickly Steve put a towel underneath the guy and over the sofa so blood wouldn't get onto it. Steve set up all his supplies, washing his hands with some antibacterial soap and putting on a pair of white gloves, his mother had taught him how to treat a wound properly before her death she had been a nurse. The man was looking up at his water damaged ceiling and said.

"Get on with it then." Nodding, Steve got out of antibacterial wipe and started cleaning the wound as best as he could, also the wipe had a slight numbing agent in it so it would hurt just a little less for the guy when Steve started stitching him up. Steve said to him.

"This is probably going to hurt really bad, so when you are thinking about punching me in the face just remember you said you didn't want to go to the hospital." The guy nodded and closed his eyes, Steve saw him also clench his jaw. Steve worked as cautiously as he could since he didn't want to hurt the man any more than he already was. After the first few stitches Steve said.

"My name is Steve by the way, what's yours?" By doing this Steve hoped that he was able to take the guys attention away from the pain by answering simple questions. The guy gritted his teeth but still answered.

"-Bucky." Steve tried to ask some more questions but Bucky didn't answer any more of them so Steve carried on stitching the man up in silence and only disturbed the silence when the guy would hiss to apologise.

After stitching Bucky up Steve packed away his supplies and helped Bucky sit up when he asked to be up again. Bucky wrapped the blanket around himself and Steve watched him for a couple of seconds to make sure that he didn't pass out before putting his supplies away and going into the kitchen. Steve grabbed a couple more bottles of water and saw at the back of the cupboard was a bottle of whiskey his mother had gotten him for his twenty-first birthday, so he also grabbed that since he thought Bucky would probably want a shot or two and Steve wasn't going to drink it anyway he didn't drink. He also grabbed a glass and walked back into the living room, passing the water to Bucky, Steve then showed Bucky the bottle of whiskey and said.

"You probably need this after the night you've been through." Steve then passed Bucky the glass and whiskey bottle and Bucky poured himself some before shotting it down and pouring another. After Bucky had a couple of drinks of whiskey he said.

"thanks for helping me, not many people would these days." Smiling, Steve replied.

"I'm just too nosy for my own good and you don't have to thank me, most decent people would do the same thing." Bucky chuckled and replied.

"Maybe, most people wouldn't help someone like me." Tilting his head in confusion Steve asked.

"Why wouldn't they help you?" And the grin that came onto Bucky's face made Steve nervous and he replied.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" A feeling of dread them sat in Steve's stomach and Steve thought.

 _'Oh, God what have I gotten myself into now?'_

Writers notes:

So if any of you guys are wondering 'hey haven't i read this before?' That would be absolutley true, I wrote this chapter in 2015 when I was still a terrible, terrible writer. Now in 2017 I really don't like how i had written this, I felt like I could do a lot better so I deleted it and I am writing it again in a style which isn't really bad!

I hope that people like this one a lot better because I sure do!

I hope you enjoy c:


	2. Chapter 2

Moving back a couple of steps to put some distance between him and Bucky, Steve asked.

"Who are you then?" Steve didn't keep up with the news since it depressed him and due to his lack of friends he never got gossip either so Steve was in the dark about who this guy is, he also liked he liked to keep in his own little bubble because in Brooklyn that's what kept you alive because if you are nosy you won't be around long. Steve was in thought when he was knocked out of them by Bucky laughing.

"Name is James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky to friends and everyone else calls, Winter Solider." Steve knew that name, he'd heard it being whispered in stores, then a red light went off in Steve's head he'd read that name in a newspaper once… The Winter solider was the boss for a mafia group called; The Avengers they had grown to be the biggest mafia group in Brooklyn when they had declared war on Hydra, Bucky was one of the reasons that Brooklyn had become even worse to live in, in the past five years. Steve had patched up a mafia boss! Oh, God he had fucked up bad this time. Steve decided that he needed to get out his apartment quick so he rushed away from Bucky put on an old pair of trainers, left his apartment and stepped into the frigid cold of a November night in Brooklyn.

One Steve was out the apartment he instantly regretted it, it was too cold to be out on a Brooklyn winter night without at least two coats on. Steve rubbed his arms as he walked down the streets getting very odd looks from passer-by's wondering why a 5'5'', skin and bone man was walking down the streets without a coat on at least. Steve felt the cold start to make his bones rattle so he decided that he would just hide in the closest coffee shop until it closed and hopefully Bucky would be gone.

Four blocks away from his apartment was a cheap coffee shop, which was so outdated it probably hadn't be renovated since it first opened but it would do for keeping Steve warm and in a public place for if Bucky did come looking for him. When Steve sat down at one of the tables he could see out the corner of his eye the barista looking at him with concern, Steve couldn't blame him if someone had walked into a place he worked not wearing a coat in a Brooklyn winter he would also be concerned.

Putting his head on the table Steve had to ask himself why did trouble have to follow him even when he was doing a good deed? Really life was cruel towards Steven Rogers. Maybe he should try what everyone else does in Brooklyn and ignore someone in need to get on with their own lives, then Steve debated whether it was best just to run away and hide in New York so he could get away from Brooklyn, but even thinking like that hurt his heart. He couldn't leave the place he'd lived all his life. Steve jumped when a mug was placed next to his head so Steve lifted his head up to see the barista smiling at him and he said.

"It seems you need something to warm you up, it's on the house." Steve smiled at the barista and said thank you, before staring at the wall and thinking about why life is unfair to him. Steve could make the coffee last him an hour and by the time he'd finished it, it was 10:30pm and no one who was sane tried to walk in Brooklyn after 11pm so Steve knew that he needed to leave quickly to get back to his apartment. Thanking the barista one last time Steve walked back out into the cold night, instantly regretting again not bringing a coat with him, God he wishes he'd grabbed a coat in his panic. Steve hugged his own body and started the walk back.

Someone walking by Steve hit him square in the shoulder as he walked by and Steve went to turn around and shout at the person when he heard someone shout his name. So, Steve turned back in front and saw a woman with shoulder length ginger hair standing in front of him, wearing what looked like a warm winter coat and high heels, she must be one confident women to be wearing heels in winter but seeing her in such a warm coat made Steve think about needing to get into warmth again. The women then started talked to Steve, did he know this woman?

"I'm glad I was able to find you, boss was getting worried since it's so cold out tonight and you didn't take a coat with you so he asked if I'd be able to find you and make sure you get home safe." Steve started to walk past her, she was an employee for Bucky and Steve didn't want anything else to do with that man.

"I don't want anything to do with your boss, you've seen me now and you can go run back to him and tell him that I am fine just a little chilly." The women smiled and started walking with Steve, saying.

"Sorry Steve, I have direct orders from boss to make sure that you get home safe. I'm Black Widow." Steve rolled his eyes and thought.

'That's a stupid name, or maybe she did have children and murdered their father because she thought he was going to eat them or some shit like that, who knows with the mafia then have so many psychopaths working for them that could actually be a really reason for her name or maybe she just using the name because Black Widow spiders are known for being one of the most feared spiders.' Steve tried to move faster but when he did he felt his lungs start to tighten so he slowed back down to a normal walking pace. Steve sighed and said.

"This cold is going to kill me anyway so tell your boss that there is no need to worry about me." Black Window just chuckled and carried on walking with him, they stayed in silence until Steve got back to his apartment. Once back Black Widow nodded her head and said.

"well, it was nice meeting you Steve, boss should be in contact with you soon." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on and told Black Widow.

"Tell him not to bother seeing me again, I've already helped him so he doesn't need to see my anymore." But Black Widow just smiled and patted his shoulder whilst walking away, Steve looked back for a moment, worried about letting a woman walk at night in Brooklyn but she is a member of a mafia group she could probably kill most people with her bare hands so Steve let himself into his house, locking his door so no one could get into his house.

Once that door was locked a harsh cough rattled Steve's chest, yes, he was definitely at least going to have a chest infection. Walking into the kitchen Steve made himself a cup of green tea and whilst the kettle was boiling he took his medication with a glass of water, he also collected his got water bottle to keep him warm through the night because he was going to need it. After making his tea and filling his hot water bottle Steve decided to go straight to bed because this was probably going to be his last night of good sleep for a little while. Once Steve got into bed he was almost instantly asleep leaving his half drunken tea on the floor next to his bed.

Banging on the door is what woke Steve up the first time but just even opening his eyes made Steve want to vomit so he decided that whoever was at the door wasn't that important and decided to go back to bed because everything hurt and he wanted to vomit.

The second-time Steve woke up is because it felt like someone was watching him and it made his skin crawl, when he opened his eyes and made eye contact with a pair of grey eyes, Steve is not ashamed to say that he screamed which made him go into a coughing fit due to now having a sore throat. As Steve was coughing, Bucky's hand went to Steve's back and started to rub it and once Steve had stopped coughing Bucky asked.

"Are you okay?" Steve wanted to roll his eyes and tell Bucky does he look okay? But instead Steve just glared at him and said.

"Piss off, I want to die on my own." This just made Bucky chuckle smile which made Steve glare ever harder at Bucky because Steve wasn't lying he just wanted to wait for this cold to leave on his own, he didn't want some murderer helping him. Bucky said whilst smiling.

"I can't leave you alone whilst you are ill that would be cruel." Steve let his head hit his pillow and he looked up at his water damaged ceiling and said to Bucky.

"You can and you will, I don't want anything to do with you or your mafia group. So, leave now." Bucky sighed and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and said.

"I'm not a bad person you know, I may be the leader of SHIELD but that doesn't make me evil. You don't even know how I run SHIELD you are just making assumptions from all the headlines you've read and movies you've watched." Steve closed his eyes hoping if he kept his eyes closed Bucky would finally get the message and leave but Bucky didn't seem to be leaving any time soon so Steve sighed and said.

"Sure, you say that because you are the damn leader of a mafia which had killed innocent people, so please go to the families of the innocent people you've killed and tell them what you've just told me because they will care a lot more than I do or ever will." Even with his eyes closed Steve could feel Bucky glaring at him and he said with frustration in his tone.

"I just wanted to say thank you for patching me up but since you're being an ignorant dick I won't." Steve knew that mouthing off to a mafia boss like he just had was asking for a death wish but really Steve didn't want to talk to this man anymore he'd caused so much suffering that Steve didn't want anything to do with him so, Steve said hoping that it will get Bucky to leave finally.

"You're welcome, now please leave I'm tired and want to get back to sleep." Steve heard Bucky sigh and footsteps walking away from his bed, Steve sighed happily letting himself relax again. Maybe Bucky had finally got the message through his thick skull that Steve didn't want anything to do with Bucky or SHIELD.

Writers notes:

Hello again everyon, here is the second chapter of this story, man my writing had gotten so much better from 2015 man I can't believe how badly I was still writing only 2 years ago!

Well I hope that you like this.

Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later Steve woke up again and he felt worse than when he'd last gone to sleep, his stomach was churning and cramped which meant that he needed to get to the bathroom quick because he was going to vomit. Steve could make it to the bathroom to vomit and after everything in his stomach had been emptied into the toilet he laid his head on the cold porcelain, letting it cool down his overheated body but soon his body was shaking like he was in the middle of the arctic. So, he pulled himself up from the bathroom floor getting his blankets, pillow and phone from his bed and side cabinet before walking back into the bathroom since Steve knew he was at some point going to vomit again and he wanted to be as close to the toilet as he could.

Once Steve had made his bed in the bathroom, he slept for five minutes before the churning started again in his stomach and his head was in the toilet being sick again, as Steve was being sick someone started to knock on his door and Steve was happily going to ignore it and fall asleep with his head laying on the toilet seat but then someone was shouting his name. It was that ginger women from last night, what was her name? Black Werewolf, no that wasn't it… Black Spider? Oh. that was it Black Widow. The reason Steve didn't ignore the door was because she threatened to kick down the door and Steve couldn't afford to buy a new door so he pushed himself up from the bathroom floor and staggered to the front door, opening it and leaning against the side of the door.

As the cold air of a Brooklyn winter day his Steve's fragile body he shivered which Steve was sure also made his bones rattle, he didn't feel the cold for long because Black Widow was pushing Steve into the house and shutting the door behind her. Steve blinked a her and took in her appearance, she was wearing; a thin leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. Steve wondered how she wasn't freezing because that was not suitable clothing for a Brooklyn winter. As the Black Widow made herself comfy on Steve's worn in two-seated sofa Steve asked.

"What are you doing here? Can I help you?" Black Widow just looked at him which made Steve move in discomfort because he could feel that she was judging his appearance, he must look an absolute state he hadn't been able to look at himself in the bathroom mirror when Black Widow had knocked because he'd been too scared about his door, then Black Widow said.

"You're sick." Steve rolled his eyes and gave Black Widow a look which clearly said 'no shit, Sherlock'. Steve felt himself shiver so he walked back into the bathroom and grabbed his thickest blanket, wrapped it around himself and walk back into the living room, sitting on the free side of the sofa, he only had one sofa in his room since he lived on his own and no one ever visited him so there was never a need for an extra sofa but Steve now wished that he had invested in another because being so close to Black Widow was very uncomfortable for him Black Widow then said.

"Boss will be pissed to know that you've gotten ill." Steve sighed looking up at his ceiling again this seemed like it was going to become a habit for him and he said.

"My health has nothing to do with your boss, I bet you are only here because he told you to come check on me so you can go back and tell him that everything is okay with me." Steve looked at Black Widow when she heard her chuckle which was again very uncomfortable for Steve because her eyes never changed to show that she was amused she then said.

"You know of became boss's business when you helped him, you caught his attention and when someone has caught his attention it is hard for him not to keep on being interested in you, so you are just going to have to put up with him and us until he gets bored of you." Steve rubbed his face and sighed, saying.

"I was only helping because I thought he was an innocent civilian who was in pain and I couldn't leave them out because then it would have been my fault if they died, I didn't know the person I helped was going to be a boss of the mafia." Black Widow was about to reply to what Steve said but a series of coughs started so Steve had to lean over and cover his mouth with his hand.

When the coughing fit finally ended Steve looked up with teary eyes to see that Black Widow was no longer sitting on the sofa, but he didn't have the energy to move right now. Maybe she would kill him and put him out of his misery or maybe she had left him wallow in his self-pity. Neither were the case when she came out of his kitchen holding some tablets and a glass of orange juice. She probably had the cold and flu tablets Steve had bought about two years ago, but never used because when he was ill he was usually too weak to get out of bed to get to the kitchen so he usually just died in bed alone. Black Widow shoved the tablets into one hand and the drink into the other hand of Steve's and ordered.

"Take them." Glaring at Black Widow Steve knocked back the tablets with a big gulp of the orange. Steve then went to say thank you to Black Widow because even though he didn't like any of them he had been taught by his mother to be polite and say thank you when someone helped him but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Black Widow's phone pinging, telling her that she had a message. Black Widow took out her phone from her leather jacket and read the message before looking at Steve and saying.

"well it was fun talking with you Steve but work calls." Steve nodded, happy that finally he'd be left in peace so he could go asleep again so he said.

"Have fun with the murdered and all that fun stuff." Black Widow chuckled again and bought out a piece of paper with a number on it." And said.

"Ring this number if you get into any trouble, don't worry it isn't bosses number it's mine." Steve then took the piece of paper and looked over the number, Black Widow them patter Steve's shoulder and said.

"Hope you get better soon." Steve sighed, nodding before replying.

"Me too." Then Black Widow was walking about his front door and once Black Widow was gone, Steve laid on the sofa and before he knew what was happening he was asleep.

When Steve woke up again, it was dark out and Steve felt even worse than when he'd last woken up. His good ear was ringing, his already fuzzy eyes seemed even fuzzier than normal, his head felt like it was being hit by a sledgehammer. He went to pull himself up so he could go get some painkillers when the room started to spin and the next thing he knows his legs are giving out on him and he's falling to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing himself up from the floor, Steve looked around his apartment, hoe had he ended up on the floor. Groaning as he felt the front of his head throb so he put his hand to the front of his forehead to try and stop the pounding but he fingers were getting wet so when he moved his fingers from his hairline to see his fingers covered in blood Steve may have started to panic. What had he banged his head? Steve looked to where he had been laying to see that his coffee table had a blood on it from where Steve must have banged it when he had fallen.

As Steve got up he put his blanket to his forehead to stop any more blood rolling down his forehead and he walked into his bathroom to assess the damage to grab his phone which was still on the bathroom floor. Once Steve had assessed the damage he tried to think of who he could call. He couldn't ring Sam wince he was in Washington. After a couple of minutes thinking Steve remembered that Black Widow had given him her number, he really shouldn't ring her because he doesn't want anything to do with SHIELD but he had no-one else he could call and Steve could feel his chest tightening a clear sign to him that he was going to go into a panic attack. Rushing into the living room, Steve saw the piece of paper with the number on the floor where he had passed out, he grabbed it and quickly dialled the number. Walking back into the bathroom where it was cool and he sat on the tiled floor waiting for the phone to be answered.

The phone was answered on the third ring and Steve's breathing had hitched up and his throat felt like it was closing when Black Widow answered.

"Black Widow, whoever this is better have a damn good reason to how they got my number and why they are ringing me." Clearly, she didn't know it was Steve which would make sense since Steve hadn't given her his number back so he said.

"I-it's Steve-." Before Steve could carry on speaking Black Widow butted in saying.

"Are you okay Steve? I didn't expect you to be ringing me so quickly." Steve shook his head to say that no he was not okay but then he remembered that Black Widow couldn't see him so he said.

"N-no, I don't know what happened, when you left I must have fainted because I woke up on the floor and my head is bleeding, I don't feel so good I think I'm having a panic attack." When Steve said the last part, his voice went higher. Steve's weak heart was beating faster than it should, his lungs feel like they are in a vice. Steve didn't have many panic attacks unless they were bought on by him having an asthma attack so he didn't really know how to control a panic attack but he kept taking steady, deep breaths like his mum used to tell him when he would have an asthma attack.

Through his panicked mind, Steve heard Black Widow speak to someone else, clearly, she was speaking with someone else before saying to Steve.

"I'm coming to get you but until then follow these orders, I don't want you to go into a full-blown panic attack." If Steve was thinking right he would have told her to fuck off because he wasn't going to follow the rules of someone in a mafia group but because he wasn't in the right mind set, he followed what Black Widow told him to do copying his breathing so it was in-sync with Black Widows. Steve remember his mum doing this with his and thinking about his mum started to make him upset. God, he missed his mum.

Following Black Widows breathing was going great until Steve felt like he was going to vomit so he dropped his phone and made it to the sink and vomited into it. What a waste of a flu tablet. Steve then washed out the sink before sitting down next to toilet and adopting a pose from earlier on, his head on the toilet seat and his arms wrapped around his stomach, he'd forgotten all about his phone.

Somehow Steve could fall asleep in that position and when he woke up and the room stop spinning Steve saw Black Widow crouching in front of him, her lips where moving but Steve couldn't make out what she was saying until the fuzzy noise stopped in his ears and he could hear Black Widow saying his name, Steve nodded his head to confirm that he could hear Black Widow and that he was now awake.

Looking up Steve saw a man standing before Black Widow and he looked nervous, he kept running his hands over the other and looking around the room every couple of seconds like eye contact made him uncomfortable. After a couple seconds to get his bearings about him Steve tried to push himself up but Black Widow pushed him back down saying.

"Oh, no you aren't going anywhere you are coming with us." The nervous man then crouched in front of Steve like Black Widow was and said.

"Hello, my name is doctor Banner, I'm here to give you medical attention. Black Widow told me that you have the flu." Steve nodded to confirm to doctor Banner that was right and Steve said to give doctor Banner more insight.

"Yeah, my body hates me so the flu always tries to find a way to kill me." The nodded a look of concern on his face and said.

"I think it is best if we can get you to an hospital, you are in no fit shape to be in a house like this on your own." Steve shook his head, he hated hospitals so Steve said.

"That isn't happening, just stitch up my head and leave, I'll be able to handle the rest." At least some sense was coming back to Steve to not follow someone who worked for SHIELD. Doctor Banner bit his finger nails.

"I really think going to hospital is the best thing to do, you need twenty-four-seven care if something like the flu is dangerous every time you have one." Steve shook his head again and said.

"No I don't want to go to any hospital, I just want to get into bed and sleep this away by myself."

The two of them seemed to argue forever and it was not helping Steve's headache, Doctor Banner refused to stitch the head wound unless Steve agreed to go to the hospital with him, Steve knew if the head wound was serious that the doctor would have stitched him up already and the wound wasn't bleeding anymore. Steve then started to be immature and ignored the doctor and just laid his head on the toilet seat, closing his eyes and let the cool toilet seat take away some of heat from Steve's burning forehead.

Hearing the 'click, clack' of high heels got Steve's attention again. Black Widow had walked back into the bathroom holding her mobile phone and a scowl on her face, displeased with Steve saying no to medical treatment. Black Widow then said with annoyance in her voice.

"Steve, you are in no state to be saying no to medical attention, you are will be coming with us." Steve rolled his eyes and huffed, God, why wouldn't they all just leave him alone? So, he tried another method of making them feel like this wasn't anything out of the normal for Steve and said.

"I've had worse than this, so I don't know what you are worrying about just check my head wound and put me back into bed, I will be back to normal in a couple of days. Black Widow pinched her nose, getting annoyed and said.

"I will drag you out of here if I have too Steve." Steve rubbed his head against the toilet seat, man, his head hurt still and said.

"Please just let me die alone." Then a male voice came from the bathroom door.

"Like hell I'll let you die because of the stupid flu." Steve glared at Black Widow, damn her. Steve then said.

"I am fine just stich me up and leave me alone, I don't want any of your help." Steve had been looking at the white of the toilet seat when a hand grabbed his chin, making him look up. It was Bucky again he must have been the random guys voice. Steve then glared at Bucky saying.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me and never come back?" Bucky smiled and said.

"But that was before I found out that you are sick, I'm annoyed at Black Widow that she didn't tell me right away" Steve pulled his head away from Bucky's grip and started at the white wall to his right.

Doctor Banner asked Steve again if he would come with them to the hospital. Steve declined like he had the other hundred times he had been asked. Steve thought that was going to be the end of it because doctor Banner left the bathroom sighing. Just as Steve got comfy again with his head on the toilet seat he was picked up by Bucky, the first thing Steve did was aim for the bastards face but he was so weak and tired that the punch hardly did anything to Bucky then he was over Bucky's shoulder, his shoulder Sticking into Steve's stomach and Bucky said.

"Since you won't come to the hospital on your own I will drive you there, I hope your neighbours don't mind seeing you being carried out of your house." Steve glared at Bucky and said with as much malic in his voice.

"Once you let go of me I'm going to kick your arse." Bucky laughed and patted Steve's back where his hand laid to keep Steve stable, saying.

"Sure, kick my arse when you get better though." Steve kept on squirming but that was only because he was being carried, he didn't have the energy to fished anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep. Steve shivered and said to Bucky.

"It's cold you know?" Bucky sighed and said.

"were nearly at my car, you'll be warm soon. I'll put the heating on full." Steve let his head droop. When they got to Bucky's car, Bucky took Steve off his shoulder and leaned his against the side of his car as he opened the car door to get Steve in. Steve stared at the stars and said.

"Black Widow is a traitor." But Bucky didn't reply, he just herded Steve into the passenger side of his car and boy was it a nice car, it must be some sort of Aston Martin, Steve was no ashamed to say he was jealous of this car. Bucky leaned over Steve as he put on Steve's seatbelt for him which Steve found funny a mafia boss being worried about someone's safety in a car. Steve did wish that Bucky had a four-door car because right now Steve would love to just lay out in the back of the car. Once Bucky was in the car as well and was on his way to the hospital he finally replied to Steve.

"Black Widow isn't a traitor, she wasn't going to tell me you were sick until you started to refuse to go to the hospital." Steve laid his head against the cold window glass of the car and said.

"I don't like hospitals…" Steve had lived most his young life in hospitals due to his long list of medical problem, he even lost his mother in a hospital when she had asked to die at home. When Bucky asked why Steve didn't answered, just closed his eyes and let the cold glass cool his burning forehead and by the time they got to the hospital Steve had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Steve woke up he had no idea where he was, this toom was nothing like his rooms in his apartment. The walls were pale blue instead of the dirty white in his apartment with the mould patched and no cracks running across the ceiling. Panicking Steve tried to push himself up from the comfy bed, a proper sturdy bed not the one that Steve had gotten from a bin, the mattress was comfy and didn't have springs sticking out of it which stabbed Steve when he laid down on it. Before Steve could push himself up fully there was a hand on his shoulder pushing him down gently, Steve let himself be moved so he was laying down again. Looking to his side Steve saw Bucky standing over him with a look of concern on his face, why was Bucky here? Had he kidnapped Steve? Steve didn't realise that he was breathing heavily until Bucky was telling him to follow his breathing, Steve could only understand Bucky because his mum had taught him to read lips when he was a young boy.

It took a while for Steve to get his breathing back to normal and once his breathing had regulated he turned his head to the side to ask Bucky what the hell was happening where was he but before Steve could ask anything his senses started to come back to him. He could hear; the beeping of a heart monitoring machine, the voice of Bucking asking Steve if he was okay, chatting coming from outside the door. He was in a hospital. That's when Steve remembered everything that had happened. Steve felt heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment for getting so panicked in front of Bucky.

Steve was in his own thoughts until he felt someone sit on the side of the hospital bed and shake his shoulder, Steve blinked and a blurry Bucky came into view since Steve wasn't wearing his glasses and Bucky asked.

"Steve answer me, are you okay?" Well that's what Steve thinks Bucky said because he was talking into his right ear and that was his bad ear, so Steve tapped his bad ear and said.

"I can't really hear you, you might want to move to my left." Bucky raised his eyebrow clearly wondering why Steve told him to move but he did move to Steve's left and said.

"Why can't you hear in the right, do you need the doctor?" Steve chuckled and shook his head, replying.

"No, I'm partially deaf. Can only hear a little in my right ear." Bucky still looked concerned but he nodded, saying.

"Shouldn't you have a hearing aid to help with that?" Steve rubbed his right ear and said.

"Broke it a couple weeks ago, in a fight, can't afford to buy a new one now." But before Bucky could ask Steve anymore questions Steve asked.

"So when can I go home?" Bucky looked at Steve, asking.

"How are you feeling?" Steve shrugged and answered.

"Like Satan is drilling holes into my head." Bucky stood up and shrugged, replying.

"Then you aren't leaving until you get better." Steve rolled his eyes and was going to argue when Bucky's phone started ringing. Bucky looked at his phone and then pointed at Steve, saying.

"Don't you dare move from that bed." Bucky then left the room.

Steve stayed in the bed for a couple of seconds before asking himself.

 _'Why am I listening to a mafia boss? I'm an adult I can do whatever the hell I want.'_ Steve also had work that needed doing at home, he didn't have time to be staying in hospital because that wouldn't pay his bills. So, Steve detached all the wires from his body and pushed himself out of the bed, he was still very much ill but he couldn't let the flu cause him to miss out on money he so desperately needed.

Once Steve stood up the room span so Steve had to grab onto the bed and let the room stop spinning before looking around the room again. He was wearing the standard issued hospital gown but luckily his clothes where sat on one of the visiting chairs, so he quickly grabbed them and changed into them. Steve then saw a notepad and pen on the side cabinet, grabbing them Steve wrote a note to Bucky. 'Thank for looking after me but I have stuff to do and I can't be kept in hospital.' Steve put the note on the bed and then poked his head out the door, looking left and right seeing no one on the corridor Steve walked out.

He was so close to escaping, just a few feet and he would have been out the hospital doors but a female voice stopped him saying.

"So, where do you think you're going?" Steve groaned and turned around to see Black Widow in front of him with one hand on her hip, clearly displeased to see Steve out of the hospital bed, So Steve said.

"I was going to leave." Black Widow then crossed her arms and replied.

"You are still ill Steve, we aren't making that up. We aren't trying to keep you hostage also I'm sure Bucky told you to stay in the bed." Steve rubbed the back of his head and pleaded with Black Widow.

"Please, I need to go home. I have work I need to do and if I don't get it done I won't be getting paid, please just let me go." Black Widow sighed but had a light smile on her face, which made Steve uncomfortable he'd never seen Black Widow smile and he felt like it was something not many people were able to see Steve thought.

 _'Maybe if she wasn't in the mafia we could have become friends.'_ Black Widow then said.

"Let me at least take you home, you have no coat and it's freezing out there." Steve nodded, he wasn't going to argue with her when she was going to help him get back home so he said.

"Yeah I'm fine with that.

When Steve got into Black Widow's car which wasn't as fancy as Bucky's car he asked Black Widow.

"Would you please not tell Bucky where I am and what I am doing?" Black Widow sighed again and started up her car, saying.

"You are going to make me lose my job, I really shouldn't be disobeying boss's orders, he said to contact him if you were doing something stupid, but I understand that you need the money so I won't tell him." Steve smiled at Black Widow and said.

"Thank you, I know it's a big risk not following your bosses ordered but it really does mean a lot to me." This is what got Steve thinking about Black Widow not being a bad person, yes, she in the mafia and probably had killed some people but all she had done to Steve is be nice, helping him when he needed it so he said.

"thank you." Black Widow did that small smile again before saying.

"You're getting soft on me Steve." Huffing, Steve looked out the car window and said.

"You know what, I take it back you don't deserve my appreciation."

The rest of the car ride was in silence and Steve didn't complain the silence was good for his headache. It took about an hour to get back to Steve's apartment and once Black Widow parked outside of Steve's apartment complex, Steve felt guilty for not giving Black Widow something back in return for helping him so he offered.

"Would you like to come in and have some food?" Black Widow shook her head declining the offer.

"Boss will be coming back your room soon and I want to be back at the hospital so it isn't me who get my head chopped off but I will take the offer another day." Steve then got out of the car and walked into his apartment.

One he was back in his apartment, Steve locked his door and put the chain on the door, he closed his curtains. Steve then walked into his bedroom where all his art supplies where and a half-finished illustration for a magazine company sat on the table. They were paying him good money for this piece so Steve was trying to make it as good as he possibly could.

Grabbing his MP3 and headphones from his first cupboard he then sat down on the chair and pushed himself so he was at the table. Steve put his headphones in and put his music on full blast, might as well ruin his ears more. Letting his mind go blank Steve got himself into drawing mode, forgetting all about the outside world the only thing that mattered right now was his art. This was the only time he felt truly at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve avoided SHIELD for a week, which Steve was proud about because he had been sure that they would have come and see him. It would have been longer but then he had to get into a stupid fight and get the attention of SHIELD again. Well Steve says a fight but it was more like some drunk douche had walked out a pub whilst Steve was walking home after being shopping and douche must have thought.

 _'Hey he's weak and fragile, let's start a fight with him.'_ Instead of the guy punching the shit out of him, the guy had pushed Steve which then made Steve slip on some ice pulling the stitches at his hair line open meaning he was taken into hospital again. Meeting Bucky again was all that nurses fault, traitor.

It was the shy, curly haired doctor again who came in and stitched his wound again, Steve was in his own thoughts trying to remember the name of this doctor and Steve was about to ask him for his name again when a brown-haired nurse walked into the room and said.

"Dr Banner, you have a patient who has come in and needs to be seen ASAP." The nurse then looked Steve over and walked out of the room without even saying hello, rude. Dr Banner finished quickly after that and told Steve that he would have to stay at the hospital for a couple of hours just so they could make sure the stitches weren't going to come out again and that he'd check on Steve after he'd finished with his other patients to see if he could go home.

Pouting over losing all that food Steve didn't hear the stomping off combat boots coming down the hall way. Steve jumped out of the hospital bed when the door to his room was slammed open and an angry Bucky walked in. This was the first-time Steve had ever seen Bucky angry and he had to admit Bucky looked intimidating when he's angry. Steve sat back down on the bed knowing what was going to happen, Bucky was going to shout at him for doing something stupid and then they would get back on with their lives. Steve looked up at the ceiling so he didn't have to look at Bucky when he was shouting at Steve but Steve couldn't do that because Bucky grabbed Steve's chin and made it so Steve had to look Bucky in the eyes. Steve tried to pull his chin out of Bucky's grip but it didn't work so Steve gave up and looked slightly to the side with his eyes so he wasn't looking directly into Bucky's eyes. Bucky then said in his rough voice.

"when the fuck will you learn? Every goddamn time I hear your name it's because somehow you've gotten yourself hurt." Steve rolled his eyes but didn't say anything because he wasn't about to big himself into his own grave because Steve was sure if he spoke he would just make Bucky angrier so, Steve was just going to let Bucky to get all his anger out before telling him to stop worrying.

The pressure on Steve's jaw tightened and he glared at Bucky, because ow, that did hurt him but it did get Steve looking into Bucky's eyes which seemed to be ablaze with anger and Bucky said.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Rogers, do you know how much of a pain in the arse you are to me and the rest of SHIELD?" Steve really did try and keep his mouth shut but he was not about to be blamed for something that wasn't his fault so he said to Bucky.

"I never asked you or SHIELD to watch over me, I never wanted to see you again after I learnt you were the leader of SHIELD, also I can look after myself fine. So why not just leave me alone?" Bucky then growled which caused Steve to jump and Bucky replied.

"I try and look after what is mine, so why won't you listen to me? I'm only trying to keep you safe!" Steve felt fire in the gut at being made a possession to a mafia boss, Steve wasn't someone who could be owned and he said as much to Bucky.

"The fuck I am yours, I am no one's! I don't even want anything to do with you, you are a murderer! Why would I want anything to do with you?" Steve voice was laced with venom as he said.

"I have kept myself alive for twenty-two years, I don't need some dick telling me that I can't" Bucky let go of Steve's jaw and started pacing about the hospital room and said.

"I could just fucking kill you! Do you know how angry you make me? I try to goddam' help you and I'm the fuckin' villain." Steve stood up from the bed and pushed Bucky by his shoulders saying.

"I will say it one last time, I never asked for your help! I don't need help from anyone. Why don't you just leave me alone so I can live my life and you can live yours?" Bucky messed up his hair and pulled on it saying.

"Why won't you accept my help? I don't want to see someone who had a heart so pure get hurt." Bucky's voice lowered like he was sad.

"I've seen too many people like you die on the streets of Brooklyn because of your damn stupid large hearts." Steve did feel sorry for Bucky in that moment because it must be hard for even a mafia boss to see good people lose their lives so Steve said.

"I'm sorry that you've had to see good people die but I still don't want your help. I'm more likely to die being around you than if I was on my own."

Sighing Bucky crouched down and put his hands in his hair and this is the first-time Steve saw Bucky's left arm, it was made from metal. Everything Steve was going to say about his and Bucky's relationship was forgotten for Steve wanting to ask about his arm, but then Steve's mums voice came into his head

 _'Don't you dare ask him about that arm, I taught you better then to be that rude.'_ So, Steve kept his mouth shut but now that he had seen it Steve's eyes kept coming back and staring at the metal arm when Bucky coughed Steve looked back up at Bucky's face who was now standing up again and Bucky asked.

"How the hell did you end up back in hospital?" Steve rubbed the back of his head sighing and said.

"It wasn't my fault! I was walking home from just going shopping when some drunk douche walked out a pub and thought he could start a fight with me because of how thin and sick I am, the thing was he pushed me and I slipped on some ice which pulled out my stitches." Bucky rubbed his face with his none metal hand and said.

"Does trouble just follow you around?" Steve shrugged and replied.

"In most cases I am at fault in some way, but sometimes the Earth really hates me and some dick will start a fight with me and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Bucky took and deep breath and then apologised to Steve, saying.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, I've just been so fucking worried since you ran from the hospital and about your last visit to the hospital how did you get away so quickly? You didn't have a car with you and the next bus wasn't until another 20 minutes." Steve decided that he would not tell Bucky that Black Widow was the reason he got away so quickly because then Black Widow would be in trouble. Bucky was talking when the same rude nurse from earlier and said.

"Someone is in the reception area wanting to speak with you Mr Barnes." Bucky sighed and stood up, he messed with his hair which was unruly from him messing it up and pulling at it earlier until it was presentable and then pointed a finger at Steve, saying.

"Stay here, if you don't I swear to God I'll kick down the door to your apartment." Huffing, Steve crossed his arms, he must look like a two-year-old but it did make Bucky chuckled and say.

"I'll be gone five minute's max, I'm sure you're not that impatient." Steve nodded and Bucky walked out giving Steve one last smile.

Expecting the nurse to leave as well Steve laid his head on the cushions on his bed and started to get comfy but then he noticed that the nurse hadn't left yet and was glaring at him so Steve asked.

"Can I help you?" The nurse put her right hand on her hip and said.

"You better watch out what you say to Mr Barnes he might be nice to you now but there's only so long he can be nice before he'll get bored of you and then kill you." Steve snorted, who did this woman think she was scaring? Because it wasn't working so Steve said.

"I really couldn't care, I hope it's sooner than later then I won't have to worry about my bills or having to talk to people like you." The nurse went red in the face and was about to say something when a raspy voice came from behind the nurse saying.

"Don't you have a job to do?" It was Black Widow's raspy voice. The nurse turned around to Black Widow apologising before leaving the room. Black Widow then walked into Steve's room and Steve noticed that there was something different with her. Her hair wasn't red anymore it was now blonde. And a man followed behind her who had dirty blonde hair and looked a lot less uptight than Black Widow but the change to Black Widow's hair shocked Steve more than the addition of an extra person. Steve was going to ask her a question about her hair but must have known that Steve was confused by her hair and she said.

"I was for a job, people know me too well with red hair so I thought blonde was the next best thing." Steve nodded and said

"Could have gone black, would have probably been easier than bleaching your hair, but het what do I know about mafia business?" The man next to Black Widow chuckled and said.

"I already like you, you speak back to Tasha and she doesn't kill you for it." Steve tilted his head with learning Black Widow's name and asked.

"That's what Black Widow's name is?" Tasha glared at the blond-haired man and said.

"Are you an idiot, he didn't know my name, I was Black Widow to him." The man rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish and said.

"Hey, I'm sorry let me make it up to you." Clint then looked back at Steve and said.

"I'm Clint, nice to meet you." Steve smiled and replied.

"Hi, name's Steve nice to meet you too." After greeting Clint Steve looked back at Tasha and asked.

"Why would you be angry with that name it's nice. I mean it's not that name I would have thought you'd have." Tasha sighed and said.

"My name is Natasha, please don't call me Tasha or I will kill you. Only stupid here can get away with calling me Tasha." Steve looked at the two and could see some chemistry between the two, so that made Steve think that maybe they were daring or good friends. Steve asked.

"So, what are you doing here Natasha?" It felt weird called Natasha by her real name and not Black Widow he'd gotten used to calling her that.

Sitting on one of the hospital plastic chairs Natasha crossed one of her legs over the other and said.

"Bucky got really pissed earlier and mumbled your name when I asked him what was wrong, so I guessed that you did something stupid and was in hospital. I would have come earlier but you see Clint here is an idiot and got himself into a little fight with some low life thug who actually got a couple good hits at Clint." Natasha turned her head so she was looking at Clint who was leaning on the wall next to the door and asked.

"Aren't you embarrassed about that?" Steve looked back at Clint and saw that his face with covered in white plasters, probably stopping the blood from rubbing down his face but then something caught Steve's eye, something shinned in Clint's ear, he had a hearing aid in and he asked Clint.

"Are you deaf?" Steve didn't miss the look of guilt which went over Natasha's features, the question didn't seem to faze Clint who replied.

"Nearly, I might as well be fully deaf, I've only for thirty percent hearing left, kind of sucks to be honest." Steve nodded at least being able to sympathise with Clint and said.

"Yeah it does such, I'm deaf in my left ear." After Steve said that Clint was right up in Steve's face and said.

"You haven't got any hearing aids in." Steve smiled and replied.

"Yeah, I know of broke mine a couple weeks ago, but I can still hear in my right ear so it isn't that bad really." Clint frowned looked concerned and said.

"You still need your hearing aid I know how much it sucks to not have one, I'll talk to Bucky." Steve interrupted Clint and said.

"You don't have to worry, I've nearly got enough money to afford a new one." Clint nodded and stood next to Natasha who was still sitting in the chair. Steve looked the two of them over again, they looked like they would make a cute couple. Clint the hyper, easy going guy whilst Natasha was more cautious and level headed. It made them look good together.

The three of them spoke for what seemed a couple of minutes but turned out to be an hour, Steve only knew this because when Bucky walked back in he said.

"Sorry it took me so long, I didn't expect him to speak so much." Steve didn't ask who 'he' was because he didn't really care about Bucky's business so Steve just nodded to say that it was okay and Steve said.

"It's okay, Natasha and Clint kept me company whilst you were talking to whoever." Steve looked back over to Natasha and Clint and found that the two had stood up and were getting ready to leave, Steve felt disappointment setting in his stomach, he'd been enjoying speaking with the two of them. Clint bought out more of Natasha's emotion's whilst Natasha kept Clint in line. It was cute to witness but they probably had things to be getting on with so Steve said goodbye to two when they announced that they were leaving but before they were fully out the door Natasha said to Steve.

"You have my number Steve, never be scared to ring me I will always answer." Steve smiled and said.

"Thank you I will make sure that I do." Bucky kept standing with his hands in his jeans, looking straight at Steve which made Steve a little nervous and Bucky said.

"Banner said that you can go home, so I'll drop you off at home." Steve nodded and got out the bed and said.

"Would you be able to drop me off at a cheap diner, I lost all my food when I slipped over and I have no food in the house." Bucky smiled and replied.

"Right, food first and then home. Now come on It's already late and I do want to get home myself today." Steve followed Bucky out the hospital saying thank you to Dr Banner when he passed him in the hallway.

They both ended up eating together in a shitty diner just a couple streets away from Steve's apartment, Steve hadn't known that Bucky was going to stay and eat until Steve said.

"You can leave now if you want, I'll be able to get myself home quickly from here." Bucky smiled and replied.

"I haven't eaten in hours and I'm starving so I might have food here whilst I am in here." Bucky didn't let Steve pay for anything which Steve argued with him over because Steve wasn't a charity case and he didn't want to take other people's money when he had his own. Then a cheese burger and chips was put in front of him and Steve stopped complaining because he hadn't had something like burgers in months and he loved them. Steve said.

"Thank you, for buying this Bucky." Before tucking into his food never noticing that Bucky hardly touched his food yet, he was too bust watching Steve.

They got to Steve's apartment at 1AM and Steve said.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today but now you have to leave me alone and never speaker to me again." Steve wished he meant that but he didn't. He didn't want to stop talking to Bucky even though he was the boss of SHIELD. Steve wanted to get to know Bucky better and not just as the leader of SHIELD he wanted to know who Bucky Barnes was. These thoughts scared Steve because he shouldn't be thinking them. He should be scared of the boss but all he felt now was safe and Steve didn't know how to handle these feeling so he just pushed these feeling to the side and laid on his bed, it didn't take Steve long to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Steve woke up, he thought that he was going to have a better day than yesterday. Then he had looked at his phone to see he had an email from the magazine company he had been doing the illustration for. It said.

 _Dear Steven Rogers,_

 _Thank you for sending the illustration that we had ordered but after the piece going under review it was decided that the piece is not what we are looking for. For this we will not be able to send you the full amount for the commission but you will get to keep the deposit and we will send you half the money because we know it must have taken you a lot of time to make.  
We are sorry if this causes you any inconveniences._

 _Yours Sincerely._

Steve started at his phone for what seemed forever, they weren't going to use his piece? He had spent so much time on it. Steve sighed and sent a text message to Natasha without even thinking.

 _'How do you feel about killing someone for me?'_

It was only meant as a joke, he didn't really want Natasha to kill his agency. Shit he shouldn't have sent that message to someone who works in the mafia. Steve jumped when his phone started ringing and his caller ID showed Natasha's name so he answered and was going to tell Natasha that it was all a joke and that there wasn't anything to worry about but Natasha started talking first, saying.

"What's happened?" Sighing, Steve thought.

 _'I might as well tell her what's happened, I need to get it all off my chest anyway.'_ Steve then explained his situation.

"I did an illustration for a magazine company but they have just sent me an email saying that they won't be using the piece and that they will only be paying me half the money, I could have really used that money right now as well." Steve heard Natasha moving around and she said.

"I can give you." But before Natasha could finish what she was saying Steve butted in, saying.

"I swear to God if you say what I think you are about to say I will hang up on you and never speak to you again, I'll make some money another way." Steve laid back onto his bed, maybe he should just stay in bed all day then nothing else bad can happen to him. Natasha then said.

"Okay Steve, I won't say anything more about giving you money. I've got to get going I have a meeting with some idiots, I'll call you later." Steve huffed and replied.

"Yeah, I can live with that, have fun." Steve then ended the call and placed his phone onto the floor.

Turning onto his stomach and pushing his face into his pillow. Steve felt like crying the money he would have gotten for that commission would have helped him get by this week. He won't complain to anyone that his fridge is almost empty and that his bills need paying next week because they are his problems, he shouldn't push them onto anyone else. If his mother was still alive she would be calling him an idiot right now and saying that it is okay to be selfish and ask for help sometimes, no one would blame him. The problem was Steve didn't want people to think that he was weak and that he couldn't do anything for himself he had spent too much of his life being weak and Steve couldn't take it if people saw him as nothing but a weak boy.

Steve had fallen asleep and when he woke up he felt even worse than he did before but he still pushed himself out of bed, even though all he wanted to do was stay in bed all day and hide from the world. He needed to get himself ready to try and make some extra money or he wasn't going to be able to eat or pay his bills, he also grabbed his phone from the floor to see he had a missed call from Natasha but he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Steve put his phone onto his site cabinet and went to go have a shower.

When Steve got out the shower he walked back into his room and saw that his phone was lit up so he walked to it and saw that he had a message from Natasha so he opened it and it said.

 _'I know someone who owns a bar, I can get you some paid work there."_ Rubbing the back of his head Steve thought.

 _'They are probably part of SHIELD and I should probably stay away so you don't get deeper into their web.'_ But then Steve also thought.

 _'I need the money more than the world of being more in SHIELD'S web."_ So, Steve messaged back.

 _'Okay, that sounds good, thank you. Can you tell me the place and what time I should be there for?"_

At 4pm Steve stood outside a bar called 'The Avengers' which Steve thought was a stupid name for a bar. The guy who owned the bar was called Tony Stark and the bar was in the rich side of Brooklyn, Steve hadn't been down this part many times. When Natasha was telling Steve all the details she told him not to worry about clothes, which Steve was glad about because he didn't have clothes which he thought would suit working in a bar or 'going out' clothes.

Steve had been standing outside the bar for half an hour when a Black Mercedes Benz rolled up. A smart dress smart with dark hair which was slicked back and a goatee came out the driver's door. Steve guessed that this was the man who owned the bar. Steve stood up straight and looked Tony in the eyes to show he was eager to work.

Whilst trying to pull up a pair of leather pants in a small staff bathroom Steve had to wonder how he had gotten into this situation. Supposedly the dress code for worker in the bar was leather pants and a white shirt and if he had known this before he would have told Natasha no thanks. Steve felt so uncomfortable the leather pants gripped his thing legs and left nothing to the imagination, this made Steve uncomfortable but he had already agreed to do the job and he wasn't someone who went back on their words. Steve looked at himself in the pants and shirt for too long. He didn't know how anyone could find these clothes attractive on him, they didn't suit a stick thing Steve Rogers.

Scowling at his own reflection one last time Steve walked out the bathroom stall, putting his phone in his breast pocket. Walking into the bar area he saw both Natasha and Clint sitting at the bar area and this made Steve want to turn straight back around and run out the fire exit. He didn't want anyone who knew him seeing him like this.

Standing next to Tony Steve started to fidget with the sleeve of his shirt as he felt Natasha and Clint take in how he looked and once they did that they both grinned at each other, Steve didn't know how to feel about that grin because he didn't know what it meant but then Natasha said.

"You look really good Steve." Steve smiled at Natasha he wasn't about to tell her that he felt horrible in that clothes and what the hell did she see to say he looked good in them so instead he just said.

"Thank you." Clint made a cruder compliment saying.

"If I was gay I'd totally bang you." Steve rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, saying.

"Thanks, I guess, what are you two doing here anyway, don't you have mafia business to be getting on with?"

Natasha smiled and said back.

"Don't you have a bar job to be getting on with?" Steve didn't ask why Natasha avoided the question he just walked behind the bar to start his shift.

The bar opened at 7pm but it didn't get busy until 11pm and everything was going well until some douchebag slapped his arse when he was walking by to grab some empty glasses from a table. Steve wasn't going to let douchebag guy get away with that so he turned around and was about to say something but the top of his arm was grabbed so Steve looked up and saw a scowling Bucky. Huffing Steve walked away from Bucky who was still glaring at douchebag guys, Steve wasn't about to get involved if Bucky was but Steve was pissed at Bucky because Steve can look after himself he didn't need Bucky to do it for him.

Another hour and a half went by before he saw Bucky again and Steve had to admit to himself that Bucky looked damn good tonight. The suit plants he was wearing fit him in all the right places, he had the sleeves of a black shirt rolled up to his elbows and Steve wished that he had his sketch book with him. What caught Steve's eye thought was Bucky's two arms, the left one being made of metal and the right being covered in beautiful tattoos which Steve couldn't see because Bucky was standing too far away for Steve to be able to make out the design of it. Steve knew that it was beautiful because Bucky didn't seem the kind of guy who did anything half arsed. Steve wanted to look closer at the sleeve, trace the imagery with his fingers, draw the patterns into his own style. Steve had been in his own thoughts so long that he didn't notice that Bucky had made his way to the bat and was saying his name and it took Steve a couple of seconds to get out the trance and hear his name. Steve said wanting to get rid of the tension he's made.

"Wasn't you wearing a suit jacket earlier?" Steve was sure he had been, he had been wearing it at the beginning of the night so Bucky said.

"I was but I dirtied it up, I ain't gonna wear somethin' that is dirty." Steve chuckled as heard Bucky's Brooklyn accent come out thicker due to being tipsy.

Bucky kept on drinking more and more as the night wore down and an hour before closing time Tony said to Steve.

"Get him out of here, he's going to end up getting into a fight and I don't want that to happen in my bar again." So, Steve did just that he dragged Bucky outside with him and called a taxi. Bucky was leaning up against the wall using it for support. Bucky's hair which had been in a neat bun at the beginning of the night was now a mess, probably from Bucky trying to run his fingers through his hair and then remembering he had a bobble in it. Steve wanted to offer Bucky to take the bobble out his hair but Steve had stopped himself because he thought that was creepy.

Steve also got to see Bucky's tattoo up close and he was right about how beautiful it was. It was mostly a shaded piece but every flower was coloured giving the tattoo life and it looked more interesting than a plain black and white one.

Steve had been staring at Bucky's tattoo taking in all the detail for too long because Bucky's arm was no longer there and he was face to face with Bucky who had his arms either side of Steve's head. Steve didn't know when that happened because he had been sure that Bucky had been leaning against the wall, he must have moved when Steve was thinking about his tattoo. Steve tried to push Bucky back wanting to get some of his personal space back but Bucky didn't budge so Steve said.

"Get Buck you're a bit to close." Bucky just smiled at Steve completely ignoring what he said and said.

"Do you know how damn good you look tonight? I've not been able to take my eyes off you all night, it's unfair fo' someone to look so damn good." Steve felt heat rising on his cheeks, he had no idea what to say to that and Steve didn't want to say anything about his own insecurities so Steve said.

"Thanks Bucky, I guess."

What Steve had not expected was for a pair of lips to land on his, Bucky was kissing him… Why was Bucky kissing him?!

 _Writers notes:_

 _I hope that everyone is enjoying my new (still terribe) writing skills_

 _True story, the magazine thing actually happened to me in real life and it sucked so bad omg I cried for like two years haha_


	8. Chapter 8

Steve let the kiss go on longer that he should have let it, he should have pushed Bucky away right from the beginning but he had gotten lost in the roughness of Bucky's lips so when Bucky's phone started to ring Steve rook that change to run back into the bar and to hide from Bucky for the rest of his life.

Steve hid behind the bar, sat down on the cold floor and had a small mental breakdown. Bucky kissed him, Bucky was mafia boss! He had kissed a mafia boss back. He was going to die a terrible death because of what just happened.

The first face Steve saw after his mini breakdown was Tony who was crouched in front of his with one eyebrow raised and said.

"Bucky's looking for you, why are you hiding?" Steve rubbed his forehead and replied.

"Bucky kissed me and now I'm going to have to hide in my flat for the rest of my life. Oh, God I'm going to die" Tony laughed loudly and said.

"Stop being such a drama queen, he kissed you now if it was the other way around I would understand your concern about dying but you've got nothing to worry about." Steve sighed and said.

"I kissed him back! I should have pushed him away, I took advantage of him!" Tony patted Steve's shoulder and said.

"Come on skeletor, just get on with the bar work and ignore Bucky at all costs the taxi you called will be here soon and Natasha at some point will get angry at Clint because of how drunk he is." Steve nodded knowing that he needed to do his job so he stood up. Steve's good at ignoring his problems and people he'd been going it his whole life, was forty minutes with Bucky."

As it turned out it was hard to ignore Bucky, he was sitting at the bar giving Steve sad puppy eyes because Steve refused to talk to him or even look at him. Steve had thought they would have all left by now but Natasha was finding too much amusement in watching Clint act like an idiot, or she had another motive, Steve could never tell with that women.

As it got closer to closing time Steve started to enjoy himself serving people he'd even got some compliments from strangers which always causes Steve's cheeks to darker and a huff to come from Bucky but Steve was still ignoring Bucky so Steve would just roll his eyes and carry on serving people.

By the time, Steve had finished everything he needed to do it was 2am so he decided not to get changed out his work clothes and put his street clothes into his backpack, putting his winter coat over the thing white shirt. He had told Tony that he would clean the trousers and shirt and bring them back to Tony. Bucky had left with Natasha and Clint when the bar stopped serving and Steve wished that they had waited for him because he didn't really want to walk the streets of Brooklyn at 2am, not that Steve couldn't take care of him he just didn't like being out in Brooklyn at night because it always spelt out trouble for him.

Saying goodbye to Tony Steve put the hood of his coat over his head to cover it from the harsh winter, the night were getting colder and it wouldn't take long that it got so cold that Steve wouldn't be able to leave his house without taking at least two inhalers out with him.

Hearing someone vomit stopped Steve in his tracks, usually Steve would just walk past the sound but this person sounded miserable so Steve walked into the alley. Steve stopped in his tracks down the alley when he saw Bucky leaning against a building wall, bent over and holding his stomach. Steve was going to turn around and leave but then he noticed that Bucky wasn't wearing a coat and in this weather that meant death. Steve sighed knowing he couldn't leave the idiot on his own so he walked in front of Bucky and put his hand on his shoulder, saying.

"Hey, Bucky it's me Steve. Let's get you out of this cold." Bucky looked up at Steve and Steve winced Bucked looked like he had been through war, his face was pale, lips now had a blue to ting to them and he was shivering, he just looked like shit. Bucky stuttered.

"I-I was waiting for you, what took y-you so long to get out?" Now Steve felt guilty but he didn't know why, he hadn't told Bucky to wait and Bucky hadn't told Steve he was going to wait so Steve said.

"Tony told me I had to help him clean up before I left so it took me longer than I expected, I mean I'm not even out of these stupid leather pants yet, I just want to get home and it seems that you won't be able to get back to yours so you can come stop at mine for the night." Steve then started to walk out the alley not looking back to make sure that Bucky was following him because Steve had done his good deed for the day, offering Bucky a place to sleep. Steve jumped when he heard a crash come from behind him and a groan so Steve turned around and saw Bucky on his back looking up at the sky which made Steve laugh. The reason Steve laughed was because this man is one of the biggest mafia bosses in Brooklyn and Steve was seeing him so drunk that he slipped over on some ice. Steve helped Bucky get up and let Bucky hang onto his arm even though if Bucky slipped again Steve would go down with him.

Once they both got into Steve's flat the first thing Steve did was drop Bucky onto the floor, breathing heavily Steve dug through his bag until he found his inhaler and used it. Steve felt his chest loosen after a couple of minutes of deep breathing and keeping himself calm. Steve looked down and found that Bucky was still on the floor, asleep now so Steve crouched down a shook Bucky's shoulder his apartment was too cold to be sleeping on the floor. When Bucky opened his eyes, Steve said.

"Come on, let's get you into my bed." Bucky nodded and with the help of Steve got off the floor and started following Steve to his room. Steve would give Bucky his bed and Steve would just sleep on the sofa it was rude to let the guest not sleep in the bed.

Once Steve got Bucky into his bed he got him some water a couple of painkillers which he put on the side cabinet. After he made sure Bucky was safe he grabbed himself some blankets from his wardrobe and made his way to the sofa. It didn't take long for Steve to fall asleep it had been a long and stressful day.


	9. Chapter 9

The alarm going off on Steve's phone is what woke him up and usually Steve was a morning person but today he just wanted to sleep all day but his best Friend Sam Wilson he had a couple days' holiday from basic training and Sam said he'd spend them down in Brooklyn and Steve had promised to meet Sam at the airport.

When Steve finally got off the sofa he remembered that Bucky was still in his room so he tried to doing everything quiet so he wouldn't wake Bucky up. Steve skipped food knowing that he would get some when he met Sam so Steve quietly stepped into his room where a snoring Bucky was wrapped around his quilts and grabbed some clean clothes from his wardrobe and went into the shower.

It didn't take long for Steve to have a shower and to get ready but he was still late for meeting up with Sam because Steve had spaced out in the shower so he quickly finished up everything he needed to do and wrote Bucky a note saying that he had left for the day and that he can help himself to whatever is in his fridge which to be fair wasn't a lot.

When Steve finally got to the airport Sam was waiting outside. Steve apologised for being late and they both go in cab. When the cab dropped them off Steve and Sam decided that they would eat at their favourite diner because neither of them had eaten and they were starving.

Once they got into the diner Steve ordered his food and laid his head against the cold table, it was finally hitting Steve how hungry and tired her was. Steve was falling asleep when he heard someone say his name which wasn't Sam because Sam would have just let Steve sleep until their food came. Steve looked to the side and swore under his breath it was Natasha and Clint. They both decided that they were going to sit at the same table so Steve sighed and decided to introduce Sam.

"Sam this is Clint and Natasha." He then looked at Clint and Natasha and said.

"Natasha and Clint this is Sam, my best friend."

The rest of the day had gone well. Clint and Natasha decided that they would tag along with them for the rest of the day, well except for that one moment when Sam had started flirting with Natasha and Steve hadn't known who he was more terrified of; Clint who was glaring at the back of Sam's head and clenching his fists or Natasha who had one eyebrow lifted and an amused smirk on her lips. Steve had quickly put an end to that before anything could happened. Then Sam started telling them stories about their college days and Steve wanted to jump off a bridge because they were embarrassing, Steve felt so betrayed by his best friend, how could he do this? He'd only met the two of them a few hours ago.

At 10pm they all agreed that it was time to get going home, Steve had commissions he needed to start, Sam was tired from his journey and Steve had no idea what Clint and Natasha were going to be doing and Steve didn't really want to ask. They said their goodbyes and Steve walked with Sam to the hotel he was staying in because Steve couldn't bring himself to let Sam stay in his piece of shit apartment because he knew that Sam would feel guilty for not being able to help him. They both hugged before Sam walked into the hotel and Steve started walking back to his apartment.

When Steve got back to his apartment he had expected Bucky to be long gone. What he hasn't been expecting was for Bucky to be laying on his piece of shit sofa looking through some of Steve's old sketch books from college. Steve stopped at his door looking at Bucky and said.

"Um, Hey Bucky." Bucky sat up and looked at Steve and said.

"I didn't know you was this good at art." Steve rubbed the back of his head, Steve thought that his art okay, it wasn't as good as some people he had met in his art class but again he didn't want Bucky to know about his self-doubt in his art so he said.

"Thanks." Steve was going to ask why Bucky was still in his house but before Steve could ask Bucky started speaking.

"I saw the note you wrote me but when I went to the fridge I saw that you didn't have anything to eat so I bought you some food and I thought you'd be better with it if I was here when you found the food rather than me not being here."

This offended Steve, he didn't want people to look after him he was a grown man. Steve crossed his arms and glared at Bucky who just grinned and said.

"Why are you glaring? I just bought you a load of food, if it makes you feel better I'm starving and would love to have some food if you want to make some." Steve didn't know if that pissed him off more or that it made him appreciate Bucky more because he was asking Steve to make the food because he would be in more power but Steve just said.

"I don't have time to eat or make food, I have some commissions I need to start, so either make your own food or get lost." Steve then walked off into his room and closed the door behind him.

Three hours later Steve was still drawing, he expected for Bucky to be gone but when his door opened and Bucky walked in Steve knew that Bucky wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon so Steve turned to Bucky and said.

"Can I help you?" No point in telling Bucky to leave because Steve was sure that Bucky wouldn't listen and make himself more at home. Bucky sat on Steve's bed and said.

"I made food and you are going to eat it whether you are hungry or not." Steve decided that he was just going to ignore Bucky because he didn't have time to mess around with eating, he could after this first commission was finished and at the rate that Steve was working he would probably have it finished by tomorrow morning but just as Steve started to draw again Bucky grabbed he pencil out of his hand and said.

"I'm not joke, get some food." Steve huffed and pushed himself off his chair and said.

"Whatever you say mother."

The smell of garlic hit Steve's nose when he walked out his bedroom and on the dining table there was two plates of spaghetti bolognaise and another place full of garlic bread and Steve had to be truthful it smelt great and it made his stomach growl reminding him how hungry he is.

The meal was going fine until Bucky opened his stupid mouth and said.

"I remember the kiss you know?" Steve nearly choked on his pasta when Buck said that Steve then pushed himself from the dining table and ran into his bedroom, banging it shit and putting all his weight on it, not that it would take much for Bucky to overpower him, one hard push and he would probably get into the room. He just didn't want to see Bucky his face was beet red, it wasn't even Steve's fault that they both kissed it was Bucky's stupid drunkenness which made them both kiss, Bucky didn't like him. Steve heard Bucky outside his bedroom door sigh and he said.

"Hey Steve let me in." Like hell Steve was going to let Bucky in so that he could embarrass Steve so Steve said.

"I don't want to talk about it, just forget about it." Steve heard Bucky shuffle around and Bucky said.

"You know I've wanted to kiss you since you saved me when I got stabbed."


	10. Chapter 10

"Let me in Steve." Bucky asked again.

Like hell Steve was going to let Bucky in so he could see how red Steve's face is from the confession. Steve didn't believe what Bucky had just told him, why would anyone look at skinny Steve rogers? Even Steve himself hated his own body so, why would anyone else like it? Bucky was the boss for SHIELD, he could have any man or women he wanted, probably people who are a lot more attractive than Steve. Steve heard Bucky sigh and Steve said.

"It's fine Bucky, you don't have to life to me." Steve was answered with silence so he figured that Bucky had decided to leave.

What Steve hadn't expected was five minutes later for Bucky to walk into his room with a scowl on his face and say.

"Why would I lie to you?" At this point, Steve, had gone back to his art work hoping that it would take his mind of what just happened but since Bucky asked Steve replied.

"Well you were, wasn't you?" Bucky sighed again and sat on Steve's bed and said.

"I'm not lying to you Steve, I've been thinking about for so long, you're the first person who had made friends with the most important people in my group. Natasha is fond of you she's never been so calm around someone new. Tony, let you work at his bar when usually you must go through months of training even to step behind his bar. Clint hasn't threatened you once, you are part of my group even if you don't know you are. Now tell me who has made you think so badly of yourself, I will make them pay." Steve rolled his eyes and decided just to ignore Bucky and hope that he would get bored and leave. He couldn't believe Bucky no-one looked twice at Steve so why would Bucky? Steve glanced at Bucky who grinned and said.

"You can ignore me all you want Steve, I'm not going to leave until I get an answer from you." Steve just glared at Bucky before going back to his drawing.

Half an hour later and Steve wanted to stab his pencil into Bucky's throat. It wasn't that Bucky was going or saying anything. Steve could just feel Bucky breathing down his neck and it was getting on his nerves. All Steve wanted to do was get on with his art and forget all about what just happened.

Bucky started to tap his fingers on Steve's bedside cabinet and that was when Steve snapped and turned to Bucky saying.

"What the fuck do you want with me Bucky? I am not some idiot who will fall for some stupid compliments." Bucky smiled and Steve and replied.

"Hey, I finally got your attention. I know you aren't an idiot and I'm not trying to treat you like one I'm just tell you the truth." Steve rubbed his forehead and gave all his attention to Bucky and said.

"I don't know what you want from me Bucky, I'm just some skinny guy who found you in an alley and decided to help you. What is so important about me that you keep coming back?" Bucky chuckled and replied to the question.

"That's exactly the reason I am so interested in you Steve. You stopped and helped me, no other person would have done that, they would have looked at me and gotten on with their day. You aren't just some skinny guy to me. You have such a big heart and in this place, that is rare to come upon and since I've found something so rare in a person I don't want to let go. I really do like you Steve, please let me show you that. Give me a chance and I will show you I'm not lying." Steve sighed and said.

"And how are you going to show that you like me?" Bucky smiled brightly, probably because Steve had taken his bait and said.

"Let me take you on a date, nothing fancy since I'm sure you'd have a fit if I spent too much money on you."

Steve doesn't know why he agreed to go on a date with Bucky. Well he did; it was to get Bucky off his back, But, now as he stood outside in the parking lot of his apartment complex he was starting to feel nervous. Bucky had said they wouldn't be going anywhere fancy but still Steve felt underdressed, only wearing a blue shirt with his nicest denim jeans and when Bucky finally came to pick him up and got out his car Steve felt even more underdressed. Bucky was wearing a white shite, waist coat, black pants and a pair of shiny leather shoes and Steve guessed that whole outfit cost Bucky more than Steve monthly rent. He looked good and Steve wasn't going to lie about that, the way that shirt hugged his arms made Steve's mouth water and don't get Steve started on how those pants fit Bucky in all the right places. Steve asked to get his mind off Bucky's body.

"You said to wear casual clothes." Bucky chuckled and replied.

"I did say that but the meeting I was in went on a lot longer than I expected and I didn't want to be late so I had to do with wearing my clown outfit." Steve shrugged and said.

"I guess I can forgive you, where are we going anyway?" Bucky tapped his nose and said.

"Now that's a secret. Come on if we don't get going soon we'll be late." Steve huffed and said.

"You booked us a table at a restaurant, you said it wasn't going to be anything special." Bucky shrugged and replied.

"I don't remember saying anything about it not being special."

Getting to Bucky's car Steve glared at Bucky who was giving Steve a shit eating grin and Steve said.

"I swear if we are going somewhere fancy that costs more than $20 I will punch you." Bucky smiled and started up the car and said.

"Let me just look after you this once, it doesn't look like you've had a good meal in a while, let me spoil you just this once." Steve crossed his arms and said.

"I swear to God Bucky if I look out of place I am walking straight out and going home." Bucky glanced at Steve out the corner of his eye and said/

"You look amazing, you'll be the best looking one in the whole restaurant." Steve scoffed and looked out the window, totally not so Bucky wouldn't see Steve's red cheeks.

Steve was going to stab Bucky and bury his body where no one would find him. The goddamn traitor ended up driving into New York to go to some fancy restaurant. So now Steve was ignoring Bucky who was trying hard to get Steve into a conversation by saying.

"Please Steve, I want to treat you, don't get pissed at me." Steve huffed but kept looking out the car window."

Yeah, Steve was really going to stab Bucky. Bucky ended up parking outside one of the poshest restaurants Steve had ever seen. Steve could feel the money in his wallet screaming at him to run. Steve asked Bucky.

"What are we doing here Buck?" Bucky grinned and replied.

"This is where we are eating tonight." Steve stared at Bucky for a couple of seconds and said.

"You are kidding me, right?" Bucky shook his head and said.

"No, I said I wanted to treat you, so why not bring you to my favourite restaurant?" Steve rubbed his forehead and said.

"Because the food will cost more than everything I own!" Bucky laughed and said.

"Don't worry about money for tonight Steve, I'll look after everything." Even though Steve wanted to be angry at Bucky because he didn't need someone to look after him but Steve felt his heart warm at Bucky telling him that he'll look after Steve for the night. No-one had looked out for Steve since his mother died and Sam went to basic training. Bucky pushed Steve by his shoulder and said.

"Come on Steve, we'll be late." He then said.

"I promise you, you won't regret this." Steve really hoped that was going be true.

Writers notes:

So i guess I should say some things about me which can effect my writing or how quickly these will come out.

I am a university student who is coming up to finishing my first yr so I'm super busy with exam prep and writing essays ;_; they suck lmao  
I work nights so that can really effect what goes on with my writing

Also I guess the biggest thing that effects my writing is; I'm dyslexic so it can really show in my work with spelling and grammar mistakes so I do apologise because I do not mean to suck so bad at writing. Idk why I write fics tbh it's embarrasing how much I suck at them


End file.
